Dullahan/Arthur
Arthur is a Dullahan. She joins you after completing the side quest Four Shrines Disturbance. She has a friendly rivalry with Caesar. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am the commander of the Grand Noah Army's First Regiment. You will not defeat me so easily!" "I use my hair to control my separated head." "Cerberus is a rival and comrade. We're both competing in the Colosseum to be the strongest." "Dullahan Trick Number One! My head shall imitate a watermelon... Head spilt! ...I'm sorry, that wasn't funny." "When my head and torso are separated... Rather than moving both at once, it's easier to move with my torso alone." "I don't like cats. They roll my head around and knock it into a ditch..." "I am a Colosseum fighter. This sword is dedicated to the Queen!" "Colosseum fighters are celebrities to the citizens. My autograph can sell for quite a bit... fufu..." "My sword is polished, and my body is in top form...!" "My head and torso are surprisingly difficult to move separately... Even among Dullahans, those who can control them perfectly are very rare." "There isn't enough ambition in you, use this to rekindle your fighting spirit!" (+1 Boost Drink) "You may have this money..." (+ 1450G) "This is a battle trophy I acquired from Cerberus. Let me give it to you..." (+1 Sharp Fangs) "I'm getting hungry... Can you give me a sausage?" (Give 1 Sausage) *Yes - "I give you my thanks..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "If that's so, then lets resume the fight..." "I want some new armor... Could you give me some money?" (Give 870G) *Yes - "I give you my thanks..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "If that's so, then lets resume the fight..." "I'm a little hungry... Can I have some bread?" (Give 1 Bread) *Yes - "I give you my thanks..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "If that's so, then lets resume the fight..." "What kind of training is best for improving swordsmanship...? What do you think?" *Swinging earnestly - "Basic training is important, but... That alone will not improve my sword arm." *Fighting earnestly - "Of course, that is the best training..." (+10 Affinity) *Dozing earnestly - "So, sleep-learning...? No, you mean just sleeping...?" "If you accidently lost your head, what would you do? *Die - "Die?! ... Oops, I guess it is expected that a human would die." *Look for another one - "There aren't that many things you could replace it with... Rather, what would you do instead?" *Steal someone else's - "Your idea is strange..." (-5 Affinity) "What kind of race is a Dullahan... You know of course, don't you?" *Succubus - "Our lineage is completely different from succubi... Dullahans share a lineage with elves." *Elf - "Yes, I share a linage with the elves... You know quite a lot." (+10 Affinity) *Headless Youkai - "Wrong! What kind of youkai is that?!" "It is inconvenient that humans cannot separate their heads from their bodies... When do you find it most troublesome?" *I'm not particularly troubled - "It doesn't bother you...? Humans sure are modest." (+10 Affinity) *When I'm cleaning - "It certainly is easier to clean while your head is separated. You can see into the corners and above you, for example." (+5 Affinity) *When I'm masturbating - "Ah, so it is inconvenient after all... ...N-not that I do that." (+10 Affinity) "A cup after a fierce battle is special... What do you drink at such a time?" *Orange juice - "Well, I guess this wasn't a question for children..." *Beer - "Mmm, you understand well..." (+10 Affinity) *Monster blood - "What a horrible human..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Arthur: "Training is also a journey... Training, and fighting against the crisis facing this world..." With Caesar: Caesar: "But Arthur... I won up to the semifinals. I'm better than you, who lost in the quarterfinals." Arthur: "Regardless of what you say, we both lost against Luka. It was merely a combination problem!" Caesar: "Whatever you say, I was defeated in the semifinals... And it is a firm fact that you were defeated in the quarterfinals!" Arthur: "Guh... Then let's settle this here! Come, let's have a match!" Caesar: "Hmph, if that's what you want --" Sonya: "............" Arthur: "...The games will be another opportunity." Caesar: "Ahh, I hear you..." With Queen of Grand Noah Arthur: "Your Majesty... This sword shall always be used for your sake!" Queen of Grand Noah: "No, I am the queen of unidentified medals..." Arthur: "M-my apologies..." Queen of Grand Noah: "Your queen would consider your loyalty to be reassuring. Please continue to fight for your country in the future." Arthur: "Ha! With pleasure!" With Fernandez: Arthur: "You're the legendary swordsman, Fernandez... By all means, I would like to request you teach me." Fernandez: "I refuse... I am a corpse, I have nothing to impart to this world." Arthur: "That's a pity... I thought about receiving instructions while preparing one of the steaks." Fernandez: "If it's about one of my techniques, I can teach you... ♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Arthur: "Deyaaa!" Arthur threw her head at an enemy! But she missed, and her head rolled on the ground... happens 2nd Action: Arthur: "Tei! Haa!" Arthur aimlessly flails their weapon around! Enemy gets hit by accident! enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Arthur: "My head doesn't feel so good..." Arthur's head is spinning... happens 4th Action: Arthur: "Tei! Haa!" Arthur is practicing swinging her weapon... happens 5th Action: Arthur: "Teriyaaaaaa!!" Arthur swings their weapon at random! attacks 4 times on random targets Category:Artist: Masha Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2